Marly Alone
by LunarMageAngel
Summary: If Minecraft became part of the real world, if mods were included, and if your betrayed in this new world. Well, what's a girl to do? To be alone is a terrible fate. We all want justice, but life isn't always fair. Your not playing Minecraft anymore. Your in it!


**Marley Alone**

If Minecraft became part of the real world, so would it's mods.

It was like any other day. I went with my mom and dad to the skii resort. It was very cold outside, so I mostly stayed in the cabin. The world is so different now. This entire resort was built in only a couple weeks. Night, and day seem much shorter now, and yet I don't feel tired, when I wake up out of bed. When will the world return to normal? I'm honestly not sure. In this reborn world, monsters are real, and we must stay indoors at night. The world operates under it's own rules. Trees can float, and torches won't burn a wooden house, and yet zombies can't infect us. Only the villagers should fear contamination. The worst injuries can be healed with ordinary food. As a teen, I have played minecraft before the world became it, and know enough about it to survive somewhat. However this world also has lots of differences. Mods have been included into this reality. Some are convenient, like the addition of furniture, while others are terrifying, such as the ore spawns. Thankfully, we are in a snow biome where I'm pretty sure, there's nothing scary in.

I honestly don't know of every mod, and it worries me so. My parents are at a business meeting, to discuss the crisis of food shortage. Starving to death, and murder aren't an option, since any damage taken will result in actual physical pain. Torture isn't an excuse for survival. The sun was still shining outside, so I decided to go out, and throw stacks of snowballs at the snow golems. They don't take damage from the snow balls, so it's always fun to see how they manage. They help defend us. Well sorta anyway. They can't directly hurt most mobs. Things were getting weird now. I saw a mutant snow golem in the distance retreating. What could frighten a hulking snow monster like that one? Suddenly it started snowing. It started to snow hard. For some reason the new snow was somehow stacking on top of the old snow. I fled inside, or tried to, when a stupid snow golem got in the way. "Move it", I said. I had no choice but to push it inside. It stared at me with such a vacant expression.

I don't know how to explain it, but it was freezing outside. I closed the door behind me, and went towards the chest. In it was a flint and steel. I walked towards the fire place, and immediately lit the netherrack. I played some music, and watched some tv. Thank goodness I could still watch Spongebob. I know that no mod allows it, but I also know that many things from our world weren't deleted, otherwise most of us would look like Steve. The sun was setting now, and the temperature outside, only got colder. I was all alone in the cabin. I was playing with my friend the other day, but he recently left, and mysteriously never came back. Suddenly I heard the sound of snow being shoveled. I turned around to see Nicky, my friend out the window. I thought he was here to join me under the fire place. He gave me a wide grin, and smashed my windows with the shovel. "What are you doing"! I reprimanded.

"Sorry Marly, but he said, he'll let me live if I provide him a sacrifice". What are you talking about? This isn't like you! I ran to the the door, but my would be friend blocked it off with snow. Upon opening the door, Snow came rushing into the cabin. Snow was beginning to come in through the windows too. I frantically searched for a shovel, or an axe to force my way out, but it seems he took them yesterday. I heard a loud explosion in the distance. That jerk must of set off some TNT. What happened next was horrifying. I could hear it getting louder, and louder. I put out the fire place, so I could hide in it. It was still hot, but the bitter cold was even worse. It's nearly here. The avalanche...

When I came to, the lobby was filled with snow. Even the snow golem died. I was freezing. I couldn't feel my legs, and I struggled to keep myself warm. I looked at my red hands, as I tried my best to collect my thoughts. I dragged myself over to the chest, to get the flint, and steel. The chest was partially frozen shut. I had to pry it open. The flint and steel wasn't inside. I must have set it on the table, and forgot to put it back in. It's probably buried under all this snow. I couldn't tell if it was night, or day, as the clock, was missing now. I couldn't hear anyone, or anything outside. I must be buried very deep. It was getting harder to breath. I could no longer move my fingers, let alone feel them. My body grew stiff as I laid next to the fire place unable to get warm. My heart was growing faint, and my vision was getting blurry. Soon I couldn't feel anything, and everything turned black.

Who was it? Who did this to me?

It was him! I remember!

I will curse him to death, and the one he praises.

Where am I? I seem to be in a dark room. A cabin? There's somebody down there. Why can't I touch her. My hands just go through. I guess I'll wait for someone to come rescue her.

I've waited a while now. How long has it been. I don't feel the cold, and yet I remember it. The girl has not woken, up, and I assume she's gone. The cold preserves her body, but it appears to be drying out. It looks sickly. After a long while, I could hear voices outside. I didn't feel hungry, or tired this whole time, so I assume, it's only been a couple hours. I decided to get up, and suddenly realized that my feet wasn't touching the ground. I screamed so loud, that I think the voices outside heard me. They were getting closer. I have no memory of what happened before, But last time I checked, I was a normal human being. Then I heard a familiar voice. " Marly is that you sweety?" Gasp! That's me isn't it. That was my name.

Many minutes passed before they could reach me with their shovels. I eagerly awaited my mother to find someone else at the door. It was Nicky's mother. I didn't care, I was happy to see someone after all these hours. I went to give her a hug, but I went right through her. She shivered terribly as I passed through her. She leaned toward the dead girl in shock, and confusion. "I could have sworn I heard her voice", she said. It was then that I learned that the girl I was trapped with was Marly. How could it be. I'm Marly What she said next came as another shock."Im so sorry sweety, but a least after all these years you can finally rest in peace with your parents." My parents died and didn't respawn? I died and didn't respawn? What happened to me.

Nicky's mother picked me up to carry me, and turned around to face me. The expression on her face suddenly changed. She looked pale, as if she had seen a ghost. She could see me? Quickly, I demanded her to tell me how she knew to look in this area for me. The avalanche outside must have spanned most of the resort. I remember it now. Everything except what caused the avalanche. "M m my s son Nicky told me the area he saw you last." How would he, Suddenly I got caught off by the sound of shoveling snow. Behind me was a familiar disturbing face, Nicky. "Hey mom, you talken to yourself?" "I'll take that body of your hands if you want". My head started to hurt. The face looked older, but I could never forget it. The one who murdered me was him! My hands turned dark blue. I could see the sunlight light outside fade behind dark clouds. It was snowing.

Nicky could now see me despite not being in contact with my body. " No! You can't be real, I killed you!" He fearfully shouted at me. "He said he would give me immortality. If I sacrificed your body, my life would be spared." Your selfish Nicky, you only care about yourself. Why me, your friend? "It wasn't personal, I just wanted to survive in this crazy world." Well how about I grant your wish. I will preserve you for eternity. People will see you thousands of years later, in all your terrified glory. He panicked, pushed his mom out of the way, and made his way out the door. I grabbed his ankle, and didn't let go. The change in my hand structure allowed me to dig my nails into his pale flesh. He screamed in agony, as his body quickly began to freeze solid. Soon he was incased in ice. The walls and the floor was glazed over in a thin sheet of ice. Icicles hung from a frozen ceiling. Nicky's mother was also frozen, but it happened so fast, that she felt no pain. My body shattered into many pieces.

I cleared out the cabin of most of the snow. I placed the frozen statues on the second floor in one of the guest bed rooms. They looked so cute together. I just wanted to give them more company. I slept in my bed, and waited for more visitors to come on by. It could be a while before anyone shows up. The snow outside could take years to melt. I'm alone again.

I woke to the sound of music. Someone had played with the jukebox. I smiled to myself the biggest I had in a long time. I looked out the window to see a new blizzard outside. They weren't leaving anytime soon. I was so alone for a very long time. It was time to make some new friends to add to my collection. The old ones look so lonely, and could always use some extra company. I looked down in the lobby,They were telling each other scary stories. I couldn't hold myself back any is going to be so much fun. The sound of their screams excites me. Come join us. Stay awhile, and make some new friends. I'm always here.

You'll never have to leave again.

END.


End file.
